


Guardians Of Years

by Obviouslynotafangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Magic, Awesome Jane Foster, Marvel Universe, Multi, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviouslynotafangirl/pseuds/Obviouslynotafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Thor: The Dark World, the God of Thunder returns to Midgard, after leaving behind the throne for Jane Foster.  Unaware of Loki's control of throne of Asgard, the pair begin to settle into normal lives - well, as normal as they can be. They move to New York,  so Jane can be close to her work, as a Astrophysicist for S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki's harsh and troublesome rule over Asgard's forces Thor to return, Jane with him.<br/>Their love may come at great consequence to one another, but are they willing to take the risk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started posting this fan-fic on Wattpad, but now I have an AO3 account, I'm going to transfer the already published chapters over, then update on both sites when I create a new chapter

Jane's POV

I pinched the spoon between my thumb and index finger, stirring the soggy Shreddies around the bowl mindlessly.

Will he ever come back?

The question stayed in my mind, and bothered me more often the longer he had been away. It had only been two days, but it had felt like an eternity had passed since I had seen him last. I cannot imagine how I lasted two years without him, if two days was that hard.

But the last time he left, I didn't know how he felt. I mean, we kissed and everything, but it might not have meant the same to him as it did to me.

Everyone else had left the table, so it was just me, my cereal and my coffee. Distant thunder rumbled, and sat up a little.

It's only thunder, I thought. It isn't him. Even though I thought that, I still couldn't put out the tiny spark of hope burning in my heart

Erik stepped out of the bathroom, and looked through the skylight. Darcy and Ian turned to face him, silently asking him if he knew what was going on. I turned my attention back to the bowl of mush, when the thunder grew louder and louder, roaring over the sounds of traffic and distant conversations. A blinding light beamed through the windows, casting glimmering shadows all around the apartment. I turned in my chair, and gasped.

He's back! He came back!

I stood up so fast that the edge of my vision turned black, and dizziness spun through my brain, but I ignored it and ran as fast as I could towards the balcony. I burst through the doors, and ran forwards, knowing that I'd find him, and his strong arms would wrap around my body, and everything would be okay again. I felt him drawing me in, and before I could even lay eyes upon his face, I was met with his lips upon mine. The kiss, at first, was soft and as gentle as a feather, but he pulled me closer, placed a hand on my face, and deepened the kiss. One of my hands laid on his hip, and another on his arm. We stood there, for what felt like forever, shrouded from the rest of the world, in our own little bubble. I broke away from the kiss slowly, and he placed his forehead against mine.

"You came back." I whispered.

"Of course I did. I told you so, didn't I?" He leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"I know you did, but just... after last time..." I stuttered over my words, not sure how to express my feelings. "I knew that you'd come back, I'm just a little shocked. I mean, last time it was two years until I saw you again, but this time, it's been two days. I know that it may sound stupid but, these two days without you have been more painful than those two years, and I'm not sure that I can face that again, being apart from you." A single teardrop rolled down my cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"It's just as well then, for I plan to never leave this realm without you by my side. Jane Foster, I spoke with my father, and told him that I do not want the throne, that I cannot take it. If I took it, I would live in fear of becoming like my brother, with a hunger for dominance and a thirst for bloodshed. I would rather be a protector of the nine realms, rather than the ruler over one of them. I am to take residence here, on Midgard, with you Jane, if you'd like that, and travel across the realms when I am needed." I was lost for words. He would give up being heir to the throne, and stay with me. I tried to choke out an answer, but words failed me. Instead, I brought my lips to his once more, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His free hand cupped my cheek, and the other, which was holding Mjolnir, was curled around the small of my back. He pulled away softly, and I after opening my eyes, I nodded at him.

"Yes," I said. "I want you to stay with me. I want that more than anything in the world." He smiled, and as I moved my arms from around his neck, he laced his hand into mine. We walked inside, to be met by the smirking faces of Darcy, Erik and Ian.

"Well that... was one heck of a reunion!" Darcy stated.

"Crap." I began to blush, my cheeks burning. "I forgot you were all watching that."

"Oh, don't worry. I think we all found it rather touching." Ian laughed, and Darcy elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's good to see you again." Erik walked over to Thor, and hugged him in as manly a way as possible. After patting him several times on the back, Erik stepped away smiled at me. "We told you that he'd come back."

"I never doubted it." I said. "Should I get you a change of clothes?" I asked.

"Thank you." He kissed me on the top of my head, then I headed towards my room, which was fairly small, but had a decent sized wardrobe and a double bed. I opened a drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe, and pulled out a black T-shirt and some denim jeans. I walked back out into the kitchen, to find Darcy trying to lift "Meow Meow" off of the kitchen table, while Erik, Ian and Thor stood laughing.

"Well I bet you couldn't do any better!" Darcy removed her hands from the handle and glared at her boyfriend.

"Bet you I could." He took Darcy's place, and gripped the handle casually, like it was a bag of shopping. He pulled lightly, then harder, but nothing happened. He pulled even harder, his face reddening with exhaustion. After about a minute of trying and getting nowhere, his hands slipped from the handle, and Ian went flying backwards, landing butt first in the sink. The water was already soaking into his beige trousers, and Darcy was laying on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"I think I might need those jeans a little bit more then Thor!" He he smiled through gritted teeth, and tried to pull himself out of the sink, but he only managed to rise around an inch and a half before falling back into the lukewarm soapy water once more.

"Need any help?" Thor offered his hand to Ian, who reluctantly took it. With a simple tug, he had pulled Ian out of the sink, sending water splashing all over the kitchen. He tried to recompose himself, before walking into the bathroom to change. The second the bathroom door was closed, Erik started snickering, and Darcy started giggling. I let out a laugh, and so did Thor.

"Just because the door is shut doesn't mean that I can't hear you!" Ian called out, making us laugh even more. I took Thor's hand, and led him down the small hallway to my room.

"You can get changed in here." I said, opening the door for him. He placed his hands around my waist, and pulled me into him.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what? The clothes? I brought them after your first visit, and took them everywhere we stayed." I smiled at him.

"For everything. For making me a better person, for teaching me how there's more in the world then defeating your enemies and taking pride in their loss. Before I met you I was a selfish man, but now, I know better. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be right now..."

"Probably in a mental hospital." I laughed, and so did he. I passed him the clothes, and he walked into the room and closed the door. I leaned up against the wall and sighed, wondering how I managed to meet a man so perfect. After a couple of minutes, the door opened again.

"Do they fit alright?" I asked.

"They fit perfectly. Thank you." I noticed that there was no sight of his previous attire.

"Do you want me to find somewhere to put your clothes?" I stood up straight

"Oh, I placed them underneath the bed. Would you like me to move them?" He placed his hand in mine again.

"No! Not unless you'd like to put them in a drawer? I'm sure I can make some room for them if I just-" He cut me off.

"-Jane, it's fine. They shall suffice where they are. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Oh. Okay." I smiled, and led him back to the kitchen.


	2. Marshmallows at Midnight

Jane's POV

The rest of the day was a mixture of joking around with Ian and Darcy, and Thor recounting epic battles against many different foes to me and Erik. At around midnight, we were all sat out on the balcony, gazing at the stars with mugs of tea and hot chocolate in hand. Darcy had popped out earlier to go to the store and pick up some marshmallows. A net of extension cords were laid across the floor, providing power to a cheap indoor heater that sat in the middle of our circle.

"I'm sure this is nothing compared to campfires you had on Asgard." Darcy was leaning forward, trying to melt her marshmallows -on a cocktail stick- with the heater.

"It may be very different," Thor stated, "but it is every bit as enjoyable." He pulled a marshmallow out of the bag and stared at it, pulling apart and smelling it. Finally, he popped one of the pieces into his mouth, eyebrows raised. "These are amazing, although, they're rather chewy!" I laughed, and he moved over on his bench, motioning for me to sit with him. As I sat down, he pulled me against his side.

"If you think marshmallows are so great, wait until you try Pop Tarts." I whispered, turning to look into his blue eyes.

"I shall try them as soon as I'm able, seeing as you recommend them so highly." He kissed my cheek gently, before lacing his free hand with mine, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Y'know, if you put the marshmallows in the the hot chocolate, something _magical_ happens." Darcy smirked at Thor.

"And what's that?" Thor asked.

"Here," I picked up three white marshmallows and dropped them into his drink "They go all gooey 'cause they melt. You just gotta give it a minute or two." He smiled down at me and chuckled.

"I still have many things to learn about in your world." He took another sip of his drink.

"That's okay. I'd like to learn a little more about yours, seeing as the only time I've been there was an incredibly brief visit. We could teach one another."

"I'd like that very much." He leaned in, and kissed me softly on the lips. Erik cleared his throat loudly, and I broke away from the kiss, with my cheeks burning red in the moonlight.

"I think I'll be heading off to bed now." Erik stood up, and walked over to the balcony doors. He turned to face us once more, and gave a brief 'goodbye' nod of the head. Darcy stood up, followed by Ian.

"We're heading in now too, don't wanna be in your way or make things awkward. Not that I have anything against the two of you kissing and all, it's just a little cringey y'know-"

"Now you're the one making things awkward." Ian grimaced, crossing his arms like an annoyed child. I laughed, and so did Darcy. After she walked inside, Ian turned and said goodnight.

"Well I guess it's just the two of us now." I said, placing my mug on the chair next to me.

"Should we head inside with the others?"

"Okay." I stood up, and started disconnecting the plugs, bringing the heater indoors again. Thor picked up all the mugs and the bag of marshmallows, setting them down on the counter. After placing the mugs into the dishwasher, and the half eaten bag of marshmallows in the cupboard, Thor leaned back against the counter, pulling me to him. His hands were cupped around the back of my head, and he planted a kiss along my hairline. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and placed my head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. I closed my eyes, and tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully.

"Are you tired?" His thumb stroked one of my cheeks.

"Kinda. It's been a _very_ long and emotional day." I took a step back, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Then rest. I shan't be going anywhere without you by my side."

"Oh god." I stood up straight. "Where're you going to sleep? Erik has a tiny bed that even he falls out of, and Darcy and Ian share. I mean, there's the sofa, but it's really uncomfortable, and with the amount of windows in this place, you're awake as soon as the sun rises. I can't believe I forgot about this earlier, I could've-" He cut me off.

"Jane, stop fretting. I shall sleep wherever, I do not care. As long as I know that when I wake tomorrow, I shall be with you, and that is all I want in the world." I looked at his face, taking in the small details at that very moment; the way one corner of his smile rose higher than the other, and the way his hair sat on his shoulders.

"Okay." I whispered. "You don't have to sleep on the couch. You can come in with me."

"Only if that is okay with you." He nodded, and I laughed quietly. I started walking towards my room, before turning back.

"I'm just going to put my pajamas on, I'll be back in a second. Do you want anything- uh- a change of clothes to sleep in? I should have some bottoms you can wear, if you want." I blushed, not having a clue what Asgardians slept in. He nodded.

"Thank you." He replied. I tapped my fingers against the door frame.

"No problem." I stepped into my room and closed the door before swiftly changing into a white cotton t-shirt, with baggy black pajama shorts. I looked in the same drawer as earlier, and pulled out some long, white and blue checkered bottoms. After closing the drawer, I stepped outside, to find Thor admiring the view from the kitchen window.

"It's beautiful isn't it, the London skyline at night."

"It certainly is." He turned and walked towards me. I handed him the bottoms, before pointing towards my room.

"You can change in there if you like. Just give me a shout when you're done." I moved aside, so he could walk past me. I heard the door shut, and walked over to where he had stood. The glimmering lights of the city pulled you in, making you loose yourself in their beauty. The sky was clear, the moon and stars visible. I leaned forward on my elbows, holding my head in my hands, and gazed out of the window.

_He's back._

_He came back for me._

_He say's he's never going to leave without me by his side._

I stood there, letting all of my thoughts race through my brain at several hundred miles an hour. I turned around, leaning casually against the sink, when I saw something that made me smile the biggest grin I ever had. On the once empty end coat hook, was Mjolnir. He was already making himself at home, and he had only just gotten here. I smiled at the thought of Thor doing everyday things so casually, like making a cup of coffee, or going out to get groceries. The door opened with a creak, shaking me out of my daydreams. Thor half stepped out into the hallway.

"I'm finished now." He was still wearing the black t-shirt, but had switched his jeans for the bottoms I gave him.

"Okay." I walked down the hallway.

"Which side of the bed do you usually sleep on?" he held his hands behind his back, and was stood in one corner of the room.

"Oh, I usually sleep on the left side," I pointed, "Sometimes I like to leave the curtains open and look at the view. Which side do you usually sleep on?"

"The right." he replied with a smile.

"Would the whole sleeping with the curtains open thing bother you at all? If you want I could close them."

"No, I think it would be beautiful. I used to stare out over my balcony at the palace each night, when I was away from you, staring at the houses, and the rivers, and the Rainbow Bridge in the distance. Staring at the beauty of it all would calm me, and help to send me to sleep." The way he described Asgard, it always sounded like a place of dreams. I walked past him, and sat down on the bed, looking through the window that almost ran the width of the room. I felt the bed dip behind me, and turned to face Thor. He pulled up the covers from the end of the bed, and placed them carefully over the both of us.

"Would you like me to turn off the light?" I nodded in reply. Once the light was gone, the only thing lighting up the room were the distant lights of the city. I slid down under the blanket, bringing it up to my neck. I felt Thor move behind me, rolling over towards the window. I rolled over to face him. I could just make out his face and his eyes, staring back at me. I moved closer to him, until our chests were touching. He slowly moved an arm underneath my head, and another over my waist, and I did the same for him. I closed my eyes, and felt the gentleness of his kiss brush against my forehead. I smiled in the darkness, and slowly, fell asleep.


	3. Pop Tarts, Picnics and Piggyback rides

Jane's POV

The sunlight was warm on my back, and my eyes fluttered open. The room was fully lit. My head rested on Thor's chest, and one of his arms was draped over my shoulder.

"Good morning." His voice was soft and quiet.

"Good morning." I turned over a little bit, so that I could look at him. "How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Since sunrise." I looked at the clock on the wall.

"That was several hours ago." I laughed."What have you been doing since then?" I was now laying on my stomach, with my chin in my hands.

"I watched you sleeping, the way the sunlight fell on your face, and how it outlined each of your features in rays of perfection. The way your body felt next to mine was so familiar, and yet something that I wanted to embrace and remember forever." I blushed, and hung my head. No one had ever said anything like that to me, and if they did, I would've probably found it creepy, but not from him. From him, it was romantic, beautiful, and special. He lifted my head with his fingers, his eyes set on mine. I felt sure that my cheeks were burning crimson, yet I held his gaze. Without looking away from him, I sat up, and leaned over him. My hair fell forward, tickling lightly at his face, and he laughed. Slowly, I brought my lips to his. I felt a hand cup the back of my head, and another on my waist. I moved closer to him, so that our foreheads were touching. His kiss was soft and gentle, not pushing for more, nor wanting to stop. He smiled against my lips, and moved his hand further up my back, tracing patterns with his forefinger. I placed one hand in his hair, and pulled myself as close as I could to him. A loud clang wrung through the apartment, turning mine and Thor's attention towards the door, instead of each other.

"CRAP!" Darcy yelled. "GOD DANG IT! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO EATING THAT! BUT NO! MY CLUMSY ASS BRITISH BOYFRIEND CAN'T KEEP OUT OF MY WAY! NOW MY OMELETTE IS LAYING ON THE FLOOR AS WELL AS MY BROKEN HEARTED TASTEBUDS!"

"WHY ARE YOU USING BRITISH AS AN INSULT!!?? YOU WOULDN'T SAY THAT TO DAVID BECKHAM OR COLIN FIRTH!!"

"WELL COLIN FIRTH AND DAVID BECKHAM DIDN'T JUST RUIN THE POSSIBLE BEST BREAKFAST EVER!!" I looked down at Thor, the two of us trying to stifle our laughter unsuccessfully.

"FINE! I'M GOING OUT!" Ian yelled.

"WHERE?"

"TO GET SOME BLOODY POP TARTS TO MAYBE TRY AND CHEER YOU UP AGAIN!"

"Awwwww! Thank you!" Darcy sounded happy as ever, all memories of her deceased breakfast gone. I laughed uncontrollably, collapsing against my Asgardians chest.

After several minutes of mimicking the hilarious conversation, I rolled over Thor.

"I'll be back in a minute," I tapped my fingers against the door frame. "and don't move from that spot." He smiled at me, before sitting up. I stepped out into the hallway, and was met with the strong smell of bleach.

"Guessing that the omelette wasn't cooked through huh?" I leaned against the wall, with my arms crossed.

"Nope. It'd been in the pan for like thirty seconds, when my stupid boyfriend decides to dance around the kitchen, and ends up tripping into me and my masterpiece. Half of it went all over me, and the other half... well, ya can kinda guess." Darcy was on her hands and knees, scrubbing at the floor with a sponge.

"D'ya want me to help?" I walked further into the kitchen.

"Nah, it'll all be cleaned up in a min. Thanks though." She continued scrubbing at the black tiles. "So, how was your first night with lover god eh?"

"Darcy, please, just, don't call him that. I know how your mind works y'know, you act all sweet and innocent but underneath that there's a sarcastic, dirty minded person. We cuddled until we fell asleep. It was so...perfect." I cringed at how cheesy that line was, and hoped Thor didn't hear it from the bedroom. Darcy looked up at me, and rolled her eyes.

"Gee... stop... I think I'm gonna be sick." She pretended to vomit all over the floor.

"You really need to grow up Darce." I jumped over the wet floor, and opened one of the cupboards, searching for cereal. I pulled out the box of shreddies, and shook the small wheat squares into a bowl, before drowning them in milk, and eating them hurriedly.  
Just as I placed the bowl into the dishwasher, Ian returned with a blue carrier bag, filled with packets of something. He tipped the contents onto the worktop, at least a dozen boxes of Pop Tarts cascading out of the bag.

"I bought Pop Tarts. Satisfied, Darcy?"

"GEE! Did you like buy the whole store or something?!" 

"Actually, I didn't even take a quarter of what was on the shelf. Us British rather like your American breakfast foods."

"HEYY! They aren't just for breakfast! You can have them whenever you want! Breakfast. Brunch. Lunch. Lupper. Supper. Dessert. Snack. Midnight snack-"

"What is 'Lupper'?" Ian asked Darcy.

"Like brunch, but with lunch and supper instead of breakfast and lunch."

"Right..." Ian stared at his girlfriend, before sighing and turning away into their bedroom, closing the door.

"He just doesn't understand my genius."

"Y'know what Darce, I don't think anyone does." I laughed, whilst she stared at me, a look of mock anger upon her face. After a few seconds, the facade dropped, and she laughed as well. I grabbed the nearest box, and tore it open, placing two cookies and cream tarts into the toaster. Once warmed, I put them onto a plate, and poured a small glass of orange juice. I kicked the bedroom door open lightly, and set the plate and glass on the bedside table next to Thor. 

"Hello again." He grinned. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I made you a Pop Tart, as promised." I pointed to the plate. Thor chuckled, and picked it up, staring at it intensely. After taking a bite, he looked at me.

"It tastes good. I can see why everyone likes these so much."

"I'd be careful if I was you though, just one'a those things could ruin your immaculate physique." He raised an eyebrow, and I laughed. After smirking, Thor lifted his shirt, showing muscle after muscle lined perfectly along his abdomen. 

"I think I'm good." He chuckled, deep and smooth. I laughed in return, and plopped down next to him. A few strands of blond hair fell over sparkling blue eyes, which met and held my stare. I tucked the sorf hair behind his ear, and slowly closed the already small gap between us. Sweet warm breath and soft lips mingled together, like a match made in heaven. Shifting slightly, I sat in his lap, and warm arms wrapped around me. A hand tousled itself in my hair, and another rested on my hip. My eyes were closed, the darkness making the moment much more enjoyable than the light. 

"JANEE" Darcy screeched. I pulled away from Thor for the second time that morning and sighed.

"Whatever could it be now..." I muttered almost silently. "YES DARCY?" I yelled back, rewarding in a startled look from Thor. 

"We're going out, you wanna come with us?" She appeared in the doorway as if from thin air. 

"Okay, firstly, have you heard of privacy?" I groaned, to which she rolled her eyes.

"You do know that there's five of us living in a one bathroom apartment, there's no such thing as privacy."

"Well then I'd like as much as I can get. Anyway," I scratched my head. "Where are we going?" 

"Regents Park." Ian shouted as he walked past. 

"What is this 'Regents Park'?" Thor asked quizzically.

"Just a place with lots of grass, and trees, and leaves, and lakes, and ponds and all that shiz. It's pretty cool if you're into the whole nature thing."

"That sounds good to me, if you're up to it, of course." he laced my fingers with his, massaging my thumb with his own.

"Alright then, just give me five minutes to get ready." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. 

"You have two." Darcy said, then disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Here," I opened the bottom drawer of my wardrobe, and pulled out a t-shirt, this one a dusty grey colour. I handed him the shirt and the jeans he wore yesterday, and a toothbrush still in it's packaging. "You do know what that's for, right? I pointed to the toothbrush, and he chortled. 

"Of course Jane, I am familiar with the process of brushing one's teeth." 

"Okay, well if you wanna go and use the bathroom and get changed in there, and I'll brush my teeth after." Thor nodded, and placed a quick kiss to my forehead before leaving the room.

Seven minutes later, we were all dressed. Thirty minutes after that, we were off of the train, and standing in glorious sunshine at the entrance of the park. The tall black gates were open, and the four of us walked. Although the sun was bright and the sky a wonderful blue, I wrapped my leather jacket tightly around by body. The cold breeze brought a shiver to your spine, punishing you for being deceived by the bright azure sky and dancing golden beams. Ian and Darcy walked up front, whilst me and thor walked a little way behind them, Despite the harsh wind, Thor had no jacket, and seemed completely unfazed. Ian had offered him a coat, which he refused to take profusely.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"No, the temperature is quote enjoyable, compared the iciness of Jotunheim, and the humidity of Asgard." He stared at our surroundings, taking in every leaf and blade of grass.

"Well, when you look at it like that, there's nothing to complain about." The park was fairly quiet, and the few passing tourists and locals, laden in puffer jackets and winter boots, stared at Thor in his thin grey t-shirt. Fluffy looking clouds drifted slowly above, and Thor wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. The contact spread an unfamiliar warmth throughout my body, and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Darcy skipped over to a large willow tree, and ducked underneath the low hanging vines, the other three of us followed suit. Once we were surrounded by a canopy of green leaves, Darcy pulled two rugs from the bag Ian was carrying, and set them down on the floor. After pulling out four of what looked like blankets, Ian gestured for us to sit. Containers and containers of food were pulled from another bag; Sausage rolls, cocktail sausages, bakewell tarts, jam tarts, french fancies and mini triangular sandwiches. I half expected Darcy to pull out a stuffed bear and make us have a tea party with it. 

"What's all this?" I asked.

"It's a picnic, duh." She laughed, pulling more and more food and drink from the bag. Cider, water and lemonade, strawberries, chocolate, meats and cheeses. 

"Darcy, I hate to break it to you but it's-" I glanced down at my watch "Eleven thirty in the morning, and it's not exactly the best weather to have a picnic in."

"Well to counter your first point, I don't care, because _I'm_ hungry, and to counter your second, suck it up, or put on-" She threw a red tartan blanket at me "A poncho." I pulled the cotton material over my head, and smoothed down my hair. 

"Where'd you get all of this from? Because it definitely was _not_ in the fridge this morning." Picking up the punnet of strawberries, I peeled back the plastic covering and offered one to Thor, then took one myself. 

"Ian may've popped out at the crack of dawn to go and get this, then packed it into a cold bag and hid it in our room. It was his idea." Darcy nodded towards Thor, who was taking a massive bite from a ham and cheese roll. He removed the sandwich from his mouth, and grinned at me. 

"But you- I mean- you didn't even know what 'Regent's Park' was!" 

"I may have twisted the truth there I'm afraid." he placed the sandwich on his leg, and put on a blue checkered poncho. Darcy wore the green, and Ian, unfortunately, was left with the bright pink.

"Please, will someone swap with me?" he begged, wide eyes pleading with his girlfriend.

"Nope, snooze ya loose kiddo." Darcy punched him lightly on the arm.

"Don't call me kiddo, I'm only a little bit younger than you." Ian pretended to sulk.

"Yeah, but you're still my intern, and I can _fire_ you."

"You don't even pay me anyway!" he moaned. We all snorted. "Well, if we end up dying, at least we'll all die looking like members of a peruvian folk band." he laughed at his own joke, to which none of us joined in. "Really? No one? None of you understood my reference?"

"I'm afraid not, my friend." Thor reached for a sausage roll.

"Nope, not a clue." Darcy replied, shaking her head. 

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." Ian said, hand clutching over his pink poncho at where his heart was.

"Did you just respond, to no one understanding your reference, _with another reference_?" she said, perhaps a little too loudly.

"Maybe..." a pale blush crept onto Ian's cheeks, and Darcy booped his nose.

"Well you're just adorkable." She cooed, as if talking to a baby. 

The rest of the picnic was wonderful, until the grey clouds loomed over London, letting the heavens pour down in the form of icy cold water. We threw everything into the bags, and tried to brace ourselves. 

"Well, I guess we'd better leg it to the station." Ian shouted over the downpour just beyond the tree. Thor looked at me in confusion. 

"He means run as fast as we can." I explained. Thor thanked me with a kiss, which was broken by Darcy poking me in the arm.

"We gotsta go, like _now_!" She grabbed my arm, and pulled me beyond the safety of the willow, into the storm. Right behind me was Thor, and quite a way ahead of us was Ian, only visible due to his pink attire. "Run!" she told us, so we ran. I ran until my heart was pounding in my ears, and my lungs were burning, and my feet were throbbing. Doubled over, I stopped to try and breath. Limp hair clung to the back of my neck, and the poncho and my clothes were soaked through. Ian and Darcy had disappeared at least a minute ago, and I had no idea of the whereabouts of Thor. We'd all been running in a straight line, the exact same way we'd come in, but the rain created a grey haze so thick that you could barely see five feet in front of you.

"JANE!" someone near was calling, but I couldn't see who. "JANE!" they called again, and only just, I caught a glimpse of blue in the distance.

"THOR!" I yelled, and walked as fast as I could to him, a massive stitch on my left side. Wet arms wrapped around me, and blond hair clung to my cheek. He pulled away, and lightly stroked my cheek, and for absolutely no reason at all, we burst out laughing. Our foreheads touched, and his hands were on my waist, and we were kissing. We were kissing in Regent's Park in the middle of a thunderstorm. It was strange, and the last thing I had imagined happening when I woke up that morning, yet it felt right, and it felt good. All the pain melted away, my heart still pounding in my ears, but for a different reason this time. The sky flashed white, and we stared upwards.

"I think we should be leaving now." I nodded in agreement. He stood with his back to me, as if waiting for something. "Well, aren't you going to get on?" Thor grinned

"Really?" I laughed, and he nodded. "Alrighty then." I whispered, and jumped. His arms supported my legs, and I wrapped my arms loosely round his neck. 

"Ready?" He asked, and I whispered a yes into his ear. All of a sudden we were moving, Thor was running and I was squealing, clutching on for dear life. I could tell he wasn't running as fast as he could, but he was still running a lot faster than I ever could. Although I was scared, I could tell that he'd never let me fall, and I began to relax a little. Although I hadn't had one since I was a little kid, piggybacks were by far the best mode of transport, especially when you're on the back of an ancient god, who for some bizarre reason had decided to change his entire life for you, a mere mortal. 

The station approached much faster than I would've liked, but at least it was shelter from the rain. Darcy and Ian were just inside the station. Thor put me down, and we descended down the stairs.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Darcy whined.

"Sorry, we got a little... erm, held up." That was the only excuse I could muster up, but Darcy looked between me and Thor, and our intertwined hands. A playful smirk arose on her face, but I raised my eyebrows at her, daring her to question me on it. Thankfully, she got the message, and turned towards the ticket barriers. Ian followed her, leaving Thor and me alone again. 

"Thank you." I blushed, and shook his head.

"There's no need to thank me. You've done so much for me, I'm nowhere near done repaying you." 

"Well thank you anyway, for today, and the piggyback ride - that's what those are called, by the way."

"Piggyback rides, such strange names you Midgardians give things." he smiled.

"I think we should go and catch a train, because I'm not sure about you, but I'm freezing." I pulled him towards the barrier, and put out tickets through, then walked through when the doors opened.

For the entire journey home, he never left my side. I leaned back into his chest whilst we waited for a train, and he held me against his side for the twenty five minute journey, and we ran hand in hand back to the apartment, the rain still pouring from above.


End file.
